The invention is for a rope gaff which is designed to alleviate problems with respect to landing fish when fishing from piers, bridges, and other high places, where other retrieval devices will not work.
Examples of prior art fish landing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,875 to Krueger, U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,132 to Boles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,371 to Jyrkas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,662 to Puckett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,930 to Rimar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,603 to Josephs et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,601 to Matthews.